Shinju's Fruit
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: Ignored, Left behind, Hated. These words defined Naruto's life, but he was made for something far more important than living in his sister's shadow. No he has a far greater destiny outside of the village that hated him and the man who used his clan. The Shinobi world will know the path to peace, this he will make sure of this even if it costs him his life. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Message- If you are reading this then that could only mean one thing happened. WE DID IT! The Second Juubi reached 1000 reviews! Fuck yeah! I'd like to thank everyone who has been there all the way since the start. Lead Ranger if your reading this thanks for everything so here's the Naru/hina in the harem.

I hope it's worth continuing! Like before it will have many factors that all my stories share including lemons and Harems and lack of morals... if your read some of my other stuff you know what it means. So if you don't like it then leave now and spar me the negative reviews since flames don't do shit to me.

Harem- Kushina, Naruko, Samui, Yugito, Mei, Fu, Karin, Anko, fem-Sasuke (Setsuna), Mikoto,Tayuya, Hinata, Kurotsuchi

No arguing about the last one people. I have my own reasons for putting her in and if you don't like it the door is one click away. I don't want ANY complains about how Hinata is over done and all that other shit. So either suck it up or leave. I decide what happened and I have decided.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Fires burned through the lush forests around Konoha. The village was in shambles as a titanic fox with rabbit like ears and nine massive tails rampage about the area. The large fox had rust orange fur and blood-red eyes that held three tomoe around its pupil. The beast roared as it leveled another row of houses with a swing of one of its tails.

The shinobi of the village swarmed at the mighty beast only to get swatted away by either a tail or a clawed paw. The shinobi fired several different jutsu at the massive fox who shrugged them off as if the attacks were nothing but a small tickle to it. The beast's rampage was put to a halt as a large staff slammed into it pushing it out of the village.

The shinobi of the village looked up at the top of the village gate to see their third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi standing in a suit of samurai like armor. The old man was holding a large staff which everyone recognized as the legendary adamantine staff form of the monkey king Enma.

"Don't give up!" The former Hokage yelled out to his ninja as he jumped at the Kyuubi who roared at him and swung one of its massive tails but the biju was stopped when a large light blue toad appeared over it and slammed down on it from above.

"Old man" Hiruzen heard from on top of the toad. Looking at the told he saw his old student Jiraiya in a crouching position. The third Hokage let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he had gotten some more back up against the most powerful Biju currently in the world. The old man watched as the fox pushed the toad off itself.

Hirusen seeing a chance shunshined onto the toad next to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-kun it's good to see that you made it." Hiruzen said as the toad jumped out of the way of one of the kyuubi's claws. "Where is Minato!" The elder man said through gritted teeth as he used his staff to push the Kyuubi further away from the village.

Jiraiya grunted was the toad they were riding jumped again to dodge a torrent of fire. "He's not coming, he and Kushina-chan were attacked when Kushina was giving birth. He is currently fighting the cause of all of this, a Uchiha." The white-haired said with a bit of resentment filling his voice.

"Damn it all. This is worse than paper work." Hiruzen grumbled as he sent a fire-ball at the Kyuubi's face to which the massive fox swatted away with ease.

"Minato said to seal the fox away within his two new-born children, Naruto and Naruko." Jiraiya said as the toad they were on jumped high into the air to avoid a spiral of fire which the biju breathed at them. "He said that the only seal that could seal the Biju was 'it'. I have no idea what 'it' is but he said you would know." Jiraiya finished as the toad landed on the ground.

The Sandaime's face became grim when he heard this. He knew that the only way his village would come out of this alive was by sealing the biju but he wanted to find another way and his resolve to finding another way grew weaker and weaker as more shinobi died. "I know what to do. Jiraiya-kun go get Naruto-kun and Naruko-kun from the Uzumaki compound."

Jiraiya nodded and shunshined away to go get the two infants. After a few minutes the sannin finally returned with two bundles in his arms. One was a boy with blond hair like his father while the other was a girl who like her brother also had blond hair. Jumping off the toad the old Hokage summoned two alters and had Jiraiya place the two on them.

"Nara clan! restrain the Kyuubi!" Hiruzen called out while he started to do several hand signs as several shinobi with black hair in a pineapple like style stepped up and used their clan's famous Kagemane jutsu to slow down the beast. The large fox didn't seem to like being restrained as it began to try to break the jutsu. "Yamanaka clan confuse it!" Hiruzen called as he continued to do the hand signs. Several blond and orange haired shinobi and kunoichi with long hair jumped forward and used their jutsu to enter the biju's mind. As Hiruzen finished the hand signs. Behind him- invisible to everyone but himself and the Kyuubi- the Shinigami appeared behind him. The Death God had long spiky white hair with two black horns coming out of the hair. It had sickly purple skin and a malnourished looking body that was covered by a white robe. It's eyes were yellow with black scleras. Between it's sharp black teeth it had a tanto.

Seeing that the Kyuubi was starting to become too much for the Nara and Yamanaka to hold back he called forth his next order. "Akimichi! Hold the beast down I'm almost done!" Hiruzen ordered as he looked back the Shinigami and nodded. The Death God already knew what it had to do since he had read Hiruzen's mind and both knew the side effects.

The Shinigami's arm shot forward shot forward and pierced into the Kyuubi's stomach. The mighty beast roared in pain as its chakra was forcibly pulled out of its body by the god. The Shinigami gritted it's teeth as it felt the Biju fighting back against it but the shinigami was a god while the Kyuubi was a biju and still a lesser being. The chakra was eventually removed from the Kyuubi. The chakra looked like a massive ball of dark red chakra. The orb floated down to the open seal on Naruko's stomach before it sealed itself once the last of the chakra floated into it.

The shinobi of Konoha fell to their knees as they released their jutsu while the Kyuubi's body slumped forward as it no longer had any within it. Instead of the monstrous demon fox, the Kyuubi looked like it was made up of skin and bones making it look badly malnourished. The army of shinobi erupted in cheers when they saw the Kyuubi fall."Time to end this." Hiruzen said as he did another set of hand signs. The Shinigami preformed another hand sign which caused the Kyuubi's body to condense into a red sphere which floated into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

With its work done the shinigami started to rip out the soul of the old man and faded as Hiruzen slumped forward. Jiraiya appeared just in time to catch the Hokage, "Jiraiya-kun, I'm sorry but it seems as my time has come. Take care of these two and the village." Hiruzen said as his eyes closed for the last time.

Tears built up in Jiraiya's eyes as he watched his father figure die in his arms. "Lets go back to the village we have a lot of work to do." the white-haired man said as he carried the body of the old Hokage's body to the village.

Ten years later

Naruto sat in his room as he looked out the window with a neutral expression. Looking down at the training field outside his family's house he saw his sister Naruko Uzumaki, training with his father and mother, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had spiky blond hair. He had ocean blue eyes like his father and the golden hair to go with it. He wore an all black outfit consisting of a t-shirt and shorts

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

Kushina had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was a light blue while the dress was green in color. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that were colored black. Over all she was a goddess of beauty.

Naruko had long blond hair tied back into two pig-tails. Liker her brother she had blue eyes but her's were a shade lighter and had normal pupils unlike her brother's slit like. She had fair skin like her mother and lacked the slight tan that her brother and father had. She also had three whisker marks on each cheek. She wore an orange top and white pants.

The young blond glared down at his father with hatred. For as long as he could remember they had always loved his sister while they neglected him and left him on his own. He also had to live through the constant beatings and assassination attempts against him from the villagers. Oh how he hated this damned village and the people who lived within its walls. The only people who he didn't hate with a passion were his sister Naruko because she was one of the few who actually wanted to be his friend unlike other kids their age who only wanted to be his friend to get close to his sister, Anko Mitarashi who knew the pain of being hated for something she couldn't control, Might Guy, and Mikoto, Setsuna and Itachi Uchiha who he knew were genuinely good people.

Her was hated by the entire village because unlike his sister who held the chakra and thous was seen as the one holding back the beast he held held the Biju's body and soul and once the civilians learned that they started to believe that he was the Kyuubi reincarnated to look their precious Yondaime's son. He had been attacked several times by shinobi who believed that he was the biju as well and had to be healed by either Itachi or Mikoto before going home.

He once had to hide out in the Forest of Death for an entire night while hiding from the village's shinobi. That was wear he met Anko for the first time and they hit it off after that. They soon became best of friend even though she was twice his age. They both knew the pain which the village could cause and both had an intense hatred for the village.

'Idiots.' Naruto thought to himself as he got off his bed and started to walk towards his bedroom door. He wasn't going to just sit around while his sister trained with her parents. They have refused to train him in favor of his sister because she in their words, 'Had to learn to control the power within her'. But it wasn't just training. It was everything which they ignored him in. Every time that they went anywhere they would always go with what ever his sister wanted to do. If he wanted ramen and she wanted sushi they would get sushi, if he wanted to go see a movie and she wanted to go to the playground, they went to the playground

On top of that he had found out that the his father knew that he getting beaten up the village and allow them to do so. He had found documents on how Minato had been manipulating his mother through seals on her neck and had let off all the villagers who mistreated him off with a minimal fine.

It was all for his master plan to keep control the Uzumaki clan and the Kyuubi within Konoha. He had plans to force himself and his sister to be used as a breeding factory to breed more Uzumakis for the village to seal the Kyuubi again once he and Naruko died. Not only that he learned that his entire marriage to his mother was all planned by the civilian council and Danzo who had picked Minato who was taken into ROOT as a child before being sent to the academy to start the plan. Everything that had led to his mother falling for him was planned, even the kidnapping by Kumo was fake. The Kumo ninja were really Konoha ROOT ninja who were sent to kidnap her just so his father could save her. There was no way an academy student could beat a jonin unless it was completely planned.

Over the last five years since his parents had started to train his sister he had trained with Itachi Uchiha in an abandoned training ground far from the others. It was where Itachi practice with his sharingan and trained him. Itachi had in a way become an older brother to him to the point where he had started to call him Itachi-niisan. He also practiced Taijutsu with Might Guy who had seen how unfairly the village treated him and had made an effort to help the blond in every way he could.

In the eyes of the shinobi who didn't see him as the Kyuubi, he was a failure because he barely had enough chakra to live let alone use ninjutsu. No one knew why this was so since he had no sign of any disease but something was stopping his body from filling his coils, he had assumed that it had to do with the Kyuubi being in him.

Naruto got away from the window and walked out his room, he had training to do today and he wasn't going to waste anymore time looking at his sister train. Naruto left his house quietly without his parent's noticing and hurried to the training ground where was going to train.

He would be training alone today since both Guy and Itachi were away on missions. As Naruto got to the training ground he did a few stretches before he started his work out for the day. Before Naruto even knew what had happened it was starting to get dark, because of how far from the village the training ground was he had to get home before nightfall.

As he was leaving a massive earthquake struck the village causing the ground under Naruto to cave in. The next thing Naruto knew he was falling into what seemed to be a never ending cavern. 'i'm going to die!" Naruto thought as he looked down only to find darkness waiting for him. Light had now become no existent as darkness engulfed his body

After what seemed like an eternity of falling Naruto was able to see a faint blue light from the bottom of the pit which was growing larger by the second. The blond closed his eyes as he waited for the end only to feel his body plunged into water. His eyes snapped open as he started to swim to the surface.

When Naruto got out of the water, he was able to look around at his surroundings. He was in an underground cave only illuminated by the glow of the fungi on the walls which glowed a soft blue. Directly in front of him was a large wood and stone shrine. What caught Naruto's eyes were the shakujo on a pedestal on the shrine in front of a urn with a magatama necklace around it. On the lower part of the shrine Naruto could see two small doors with a sealing tag on the ridge between the two doors.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he walked towards the shrine. It had this aura to it that made it seem other worldly. The urn's presence still spoke about how powerful whoever was the ashes it held was when alive.

_"Come closer"_ A voice said in his head. Naruto tried to fight the influence but it was so overpowering that he couldn't help but walk forward. It was like he had no control over his body anymore and was only doing what the voice said. When Naruto arrived at the shrine the voice ordered him to stop.

_"Rip the seal off the doors." _The voice said to Naruto, the blond was forced to kneel down in front of the doors and with a swift motion ripped of the tag. Naruto felt the sudden pulse of god-like power that came from the other side of the small doors. _"Open the doors and take out the chest" _

Naruto in his hypnotized state followed through on the order and took out an old beaten chest from the shrine. The old chest looked like it was older than time itself but it also held the feeling of ultimate power. 'Come on! Stop moving body!' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to rip control of his body away from the voice.

_"Open the chest" _the voice said to the blond who once again was forced to obey the voice and opened the chest with ease. With in the chest was a weird looking fruit that glowed in pure power.

Within Naruto's mind red eyes opened in shock, **"Impossible!"** the Kyuubi said in shock when he felt the power of the fruit.

_"Eat the fruit." _The voice calmly ordered the blond who picked up the strange glowing fruit and brought it to his mouth. Naruto was trying with all his might not to eat the fruit. He had learned from years of assassination attempts that when strange voice try and force you to eat strange foods, it is most likely poisoned.

Despite his struggles it was futile as the possessed blond devoured the fruit without letting a drop fall. Immediately after he at the fruit Naruto regained control of his body, this however was a short victory as he felt an unimaginable pain course through his entire. His eyes started to glow as he screamed out in pain. A pure white aura engulfed his entire body which illuminated the large cave even more than the fungi ever did.

Naruto's Mindscape

Kurama was on high alert as it sensed an unbelievable surge of power coming at him. He barely had time to avert his eyes as a blinding light engulfed the entire chamber. "It's been a while hasn't it Kurama-kun?" A kind yet powerful voice asked the bijuu. Kurama's eyes snapped open as he looked at the figure in front of him. He was no longer in a cage but in a pure white world that went as far as the eyes could see.

The man's body was a see through black shadow like image with purple-gray eyes which covered the entire eye and had a ripple like patter around the pupil. Around his neck was a necklace with six red coma like beads. From the image it was easy to see that it was a man.

**"Father?" **Kurama said before he attacked the man by trying to scewer him with one of his claws only for the man to stop it with a single hand. Before the man had a chance to speak the Kyuubi lashed out with one of his many tails but it was swatted away by the man as if it was an insect.

"Are you done yet Kurama-kun?" the man asked the massive fox who nodded before bowing before the man. The shadow-like man let out chuckle when he saw this, "Kurama-kun, there is no need to be like that. I am your father after all." The man said kindly to the massive chakra construct.

**"No your much more then that. You are a god, you are the Rikudo Sennin. None of the other insects which are called human will ever be able to even be comparable to your." **Kurama said in a serious tone which showed that he believed every word he had just said as if it were his religion.

The man know known as the Rikudo Sennin shook his head at his 'son' claim, "Your wrong Kurama-kun, I am not a god. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I was born a human and I died a human. I have never been more nor less..." Before he could finish his statement by Kurama.

**"NO! You are nothing like these insects. You fought for a noble goal. You wanted to spread peace to the world, all these pathetic humans want to do is kill each other in hopes of fame an glory. All these humans know is hatred and greed!" **Kurama roared back the man who had created him and the other bijuu.

"I know, originally I had made it so chakra would connect everyone both physically and mentally as to prevent war, however man broke the bonds I made between them and decided to use my gift to further kill each other, That mistake alone proves that I am not a god." Hagoromo said to the Kyuubi who for once couldn't come up with a way to defend his belief that the sage was a god. "However, I sense that this world is about to experience a change on a scale that hasn't been seen since I gave the world chakra. The toads have already predicted it but they misinterpreted the prophecy, they believe that it was their Sennin who would train the child of prophecy when in reality it is me who is to train the child." Hagoromo said to the Kyuubi who seemed to think everything he had just heard over.

**"How are you going to find or train someone when your dead." **The bijuu said sadly to the sage who seemed to be smiling back at him.

"I already have. The child your body and soul are currently sealed in is the one." The Rikudo said to the Kyuubi who seemed to be growling at the thought of the human he was sealed in being associated with the man he called his father and saw as a god.

**"Impossible! This pathetic human barely has enough chakra to live let alone be your student!" **The bijuu denied his maker's claim with a passion. To him it seemed inconceivable that a child as weak as the one he was sealed in was to be the savior of the world.

Hagoromo glared at the biju which made the Kyuubi sweat a bit from the gaze, "The only reason he has no chakra is because you were subconsciously takings it all into your body to replenish your own supplies." The Sage said to Kyuubi who looked like he was now awaiting some sort of punishment for what he did. "However because of the strain you put on his chakra system, it grew at an unnatural rate plus the Shinju's fruit he just ate he will be a chakra powerhouse by the time he awakens." The Six Paths said with a grin at the face that Kurama was making when he mentioned that Naruto had eaten the Shinju's fruit.

**"How!? The Shinju's fruit was eaten by your mother and it was sealed away by you before it could bare another fruit." **The Kyuubi questioned the sage who seemed to smirk at the Kyuubi's conflict.

"After I defeated the Juubi there residual chakra left in the area gathered together into a single form. The end result of this was a second fruit with the powers of the original. I knew I had to hide it from the world so I sealed it in a chest that could only be opened by someone worthy of baring it's power. " Hagoromo said to the biju before he looked away at a door. "It seems my heir is waking up, we should greet him." the Sage said before both him and the Kyuubi vanished from the pure white world.

* * *

Well what did you guys think of my concept for a story? I took the classic twin and evil Minato and added Naruto getting the Shinju's fruits. I was brain storming for some ideas when this came to mind. I hope I made the right choice because this is personally my favorite one. Now Naruto will be powerful but he will not be god like in power so he will not be able to curb-stomp everyone he runs into.

The Akatsuki will be good in this story and Konoha will be evil for the most part except for a few

Also please no FUCKING HINATA COMPLAINTS! I know half the world dislikes the pairing but it can't be that bad and I am willing to give it a try. If that's a turn off then that's your choice.

Later people!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I'm glad to see that the first chapter did well. One thing I have to say is that a lot of people have said that they lost respect for me as a writer because I'm using Hinata. Well want to know my response to those people... I DON'T CARE! It's my story and I do this for fun, I'm have never came here looking for respect, it's just a little bonus I get.

Harem- Kushina, Naruko, Samui, Yugito, Mei, Fu, Karin, Anko, fem-Sasuke (Setsuna), Mikoto,Tayuya, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Konan

Now lets get to the good stuff and yes I added Konan

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been six years since Naruto had found himself in the cave under Konoha. In those six years he had trained under the man that everyone thought was just a myth. Naruto had trained in every subject of the shinobi way in an attempt to match his father in terms of combat ability.

He had trained to the point where he could easily match an S-rank shinobi in battle thanks to the six paths he gained with the Rinnegan from eating the fruit of the Shinju. Hagoromo had taught him how to manipulate the five basic elements along both Yin and Yang. Naruto had grown into a tall blond at an even six feet tall. He hair had changed slightly giving him two horn like bangs. His whisker marks had changed as well and became thick rectangular lines. Over the years he out grew his old clothing and was without proper clothing until he learned to use Yin and Yang chakra to make new ones.

Currently Naruto was wearing a white high collar coat almost like his father's but the insides were black and it had nine magatama markings on the collar. Under this Naruto wore a black shirt with a metal mesh armor under it. He wore loose white silk pants that were held up by an orange sash. Around Naruto's next was the Rikudo's old magatama and on his back was the Sage's Shakujo.

Naruto smiled as he remembered when he had first met the sage.

flashback

Naruto laid against a large trees in the middle of an empty field. The light blue sky was littered small clouds circling around the massive tree. Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the blond boy looked around to find no one around him. The blond closed his eyes as he tried to calm down a bit and not freak out.

"Having a good time?" The blond heard in front of him. Naruto's eyes snapped open to see a shadow-like figure in front of him. Behind the man was a massive fox the size of a mountain. Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the fox. He had heard tales about how fearsome the fox was never imagined how massive it really was.

The ring-eyed man chuckled and looked back at the massive fox, "I think you're scaring him Kurama-kun." the man said to the Kyuubi who grumbled before shrinking to the size of a horse.

"Stupid weak humans." the fox said to himself as he walked next to the sage.

"Where am I?" the blond asked the man in front of him. He was still scared of the fox next to him but because of the smaller size it wasn't as frightening.

"This is your Mindscape. It is like your own world created by your mind to help it run more efficiently. But lets get right to the point. I am the Rikudo Sennin but you may call me Hagoromo." The shadow said to Naruto who stared with wide eyes. He had read books about the man in front of him. The tales of how he defeated the almighty Juubi by himself and then later created the nine bijuu.

"T-then why are you here? In my m-mind?" Naruto asked with a small stutter when he talked to the founder of the ninja world. It wasn't everyday that one got to meet the most powerful human to ever live.

"Simple, I'm here to train you." The man said without a single second of hesitation. He was quickly met with a soft thud as Naruto fainted. "Do you think I went too quickly?" Hagoromo asked the large fox next to him.

"No, he's just stupid" The fox said to the sage who sweat-dropped at the statement.

Flashback end

The sixteen year old blond sat on the cold cave floor and started to meditate. One of the things he had learned was how to manipulate nature energy and absorb it through the Preta path. "Naruto-kun" The blond heard in front of him. Looking up he saw the shadowy figure of the Rikudo Sennin. "It's time to go." The sage said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naruto smiled sadly, "I guess it is." Naruto said standing up from his spot. "It has been a good six years but I guess the world needs me." Naruto said as he walked onto the water on the small lake and looked up at the long tunnel he had fell through several years ago.

"Farewell Naruto-kun. I know you will change the world for the better and finally bring peace to the world." Hagoromo said to the blond. While Naruto couldn't see it the sage did have a small smile on his face. Naruto had become like a third son to him over the years even if he didn't show it.

Naruto nodded before he jumped up and used the power of the Deva path to fly up the hole. Back down in the cave the Rikudo faded away as the cave collapsed on itself. Naruto couldn't help but shed a single tear as he heard the cave collapse. He rapidly saw the light of the outside get brighter and brighter.

Finally Naruto came flying out of the ground and settled on the ground. Looking around he saw that the training ground he used to use was untouched by anyone since he left. The sunlight stung his eyes a bit from the years of disuse. The clearing had been completely taken over by nature over the last six years.

Behind him the hole closed up as to never let anyone down it again. Naruto walked back into Konoha and examined how much it had changed over the years or rather how little it had changed. Everyone was still arrogant as they were years ago. The shinobi were still lazing around half the time rather than training.

Naruto smirked as he placed a hand on the side of a building. When he removed it, there was now a black seal with a swirl in the middle that faded into the wall. Naruto smirked as he repeated this processed all over the village. He was careful to put the seals on the homes and stores that belonged to the people who had treated him the worse in the past.

Naruto looked out at the distance where he felt the chakra signature of his family and Jiraiya. Naruto's purple eyes turned cold at the thought of his father. 'Time to get reacquainted with the family.' Naruto thought as he vanished in a burst of speed.

With the family

The family of three plus Jiraiya stood in front of a stone slab that read 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'. Out of the four of them only Naruko was crying while Jiraiya looked at the slab with an expression of sadness. He had promised his sensei to look over the two and he had let one of them die.

Minato and Kushina stood behind them with neutral expressions. Minato personally was happy when his son went missing. He no longer had to deal with the civilians arguing about how his son was a menace nor had to write pardons for everyone who had attacked his son. Kushina however was a different story, over the years Minato had strengthened the seal on her to make her his complete slave.

"Nii-kun, I'm so sorry." Naruko cried as she thought back at how Naruto was treated by their family and the village as a whole. While she was upset with how he was treated she had chosen to give them another chance. She had changed quite the bit over the last six years. She had grown into what was considered one of the most sought after women in the village. Her hair was still in the same style as it was during her younger years. She now wore a bright red lipstick and had a pair of impressive D-cups. She wore an orange and blue jump suit with the top unzipped showing her red undershirt. On her forehead she wore a Konoha forehead protector showing her status as a kunoichi.

"Oh look at my dear family mourning my death. I must say it's rather touching." A deep voice said from behind them. The four around to see Naruto standing at his full six feet. His eyes glowing with the power hidden within them. "But I'm afraid that it is useless since I never died in the first place." Naruto said as he started to walk towards his 'family'.

Jiraiya for one couldn't help but freeze at the sight of Naruto's eyes. He never thought he would see them again after the death of his student Nagato. "The Rinnegan" Jiraiya said in a near whisper. Minato narrowed his eyes at his son who just a minute ago he believed was dead. Now most would question the fact that someone who had been thought dead would be alive after all these years but Minato noticed the presence of the Shiki Fujin and only two humans ever bore that seal.

"Naru-kun, It's been a while." Minato said calmly. He wasn't sure how to feel right now, on one side the bane of his village was alive and well but on the other hand he had what most would consider the most powerful bloodline in the world. "I'm glad to see you're alive and came back to us." the Yondaime said with a small smile what Naruto knew for a fact was fake.

"Nii-kun!" Naruko yelled as she ran and gave her brother a death hug. Naruto couldn't help but grunt at Naruko's impressive strength, from the contact he was able to feel out Naruko's strength. While he could tell that she was powerful in her own right, she was still miles behind him.

"It's nice to see you too Imoto" Naruto said with a soft smile as he stroked her soft red hair. Naruto felt his clothing getting wet from his sister's crying. "It's okay Naru-chan, there is no need to cry." Naruto tried to calm down his sister who looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Nii-kun, missed you so much." Naruko said, her eyes would getting puffy from the all the crying she had been doing today. Naruto smiled as he hugged his sister.

"I missed you too." the blond Rinnegan user said to his sister. "But I have business to get done." Naruto said as he let go of his sister. It truly did hurt him to let go of his sister. It had been six years since he last saw her but for now he had to get message across to his father. Looking at his father in the eyes Naruto smirked, "Well tou-san, I must say that it is good to be alive, but your wrong I have no come here to join your pathetic village." Naruto said.

"What are you saying Nii-kun?" Naruko asked as she stared at her brother in shock.

Naruto frowned at pushed her towards Kushina. "What I'm saying..." Naruto's voice was now so cold it could give other's frostbite."...I am declaring war on this pathetic village." Naruto stated as he unleashed his chakra. Naruto smirked wickedly, "I've thought of a wonderful present for you..," Naruto said to the Hokage before he vanished and appeared in front of the older blond deliver a powerful punch to his gut. Minato gasped and spat blood at the force of the punch, "...Shall I give you despair?"

Everyone present was shocked at the speed Naruto now had. Jiraiya reacted first and attempted to grab Naruto. The blond reacted quickly as back-flipped away from the two kage level shinobi. As he landed golden chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around him.

"You're caught Naruto-san." Kushina said in an emotionless voice almost as if she was a machine without feeling. Naruto frowned at the state of his mother and absorbed the chakra chains into his body. Everyone looked on in shock with the exception of Jiraiya who had seen this power before.

Minato who had recovered from the hit narrowed his eyes at Naruto, he hadn't expected him to be able to negate his wife's chains. "You truly have become strong, stronger than even Naruko-chan. But you still have a long way to go before you can match me." The blond hokage said to his son.

"I know, but even if I can't match you I can still hurt your little village." Naruto said as he formed a hand-sign and smirked at his father. "Do you know what my favorite part about being able to make seals is? Making bombs. Katsu!" Naruto said as he pulsed his chakra. In the distance one could hear several explosions going off.

In the direction of Konoha, smoke could be seen rising into the air. Minato growled at Naruto while Naruko looked horrified at what her brother had done. "Nii-kun! How could you have done that!" Naruko asked her brother in desperation. She couldn't believe that her brother had done what he had just done.

"Like I said, this is war." Naruto said coldly, he hated acting this way to his sister but he knew that if his father knew that he still cared for her, the asshole wouldn't hesitate to use her as a hostage against him. For now it was better this way.

"ANBU!" Minato called out as six masked men in all black came out of the surrounding trees and attacked the blond Uzumaki who stood still and let them get near him.

As they got within striking distance of him, a powerful force blasted them all back. The sick sound of bones being crushed echoed through the forest as the six konoha shinobis went flying back into the woods. Naruto looked back at his father, even if the older blond kept a calm appearance he could see the anger in his eyes. "Is that all? Maybe you should go back to your pathetic village. That was only the first out of three waves of explosions. The next will level the ANBU headquarters, the third will destroy the Hokage Tower." Naruto said with a cruel smile.

As much as Minato wanted to kill his son at the moment, he couldn't let the other two waves go off. He had a lot of ANBU there and if he lost them Konoha would lose a significant amount of power and Kami help him if the Hokage tower was destroyed. "Damn you Naruto. I know that you probably have a plan in case I attack you so I have no choice than to go. Kushina-chan take Naruko-chan home. Jiraiya-sensei, we have to hurry." Minato growled at his smirking son.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a strange sadness in his eyes. "Naruto-kun, please reconsider what you're doing. With your power you can change this world for the better." The sage pleaded. He had already lost one person with the Rinnegan in the past, he didn't want to lose this chance to fulfill his dream of peace.

Naruto actually smiled warmly at the man for a second. "I know that Jiraiya-san. In fact, that is my dream. I will bring peace to this war filled world, but to do that I need to remove all the cancers that prevent this. Konoha is one of them, it is filled with hatred and arrogance. As long as it's this way it will only hinder the world." Naruto said in a grandiose way. Jiraiya couldn't help but agree with what Naruto was saying even if he didn't voice it. He had seen what Konoha was becoming over the years but held on to his sensei's belief that one day everyone will be able to see eye to eye.

Jiraiya didn't say anything as he grabbed onto Minato's shoulder. Within a split second both were gone. Kushina looked at Naruto with a mixture of pain and hatred. Naruto could see the conflict in her eyes, he wished he could free her but at the moment all he could do was let her go. He wasn't on the level of his father and would have destroyed her mind if he just released the seal on her.

Naruko looked like she had been crushed by what her brother had done and said. However a part of her was touched that er brother had such a noble goal as world peace. "This isn't over Nii-kun, one day I will defeat you and bring you make. That's a promise and I never go back on my promises." the female blond said confidently as Kushina took her away from the blond Rikudo.

Once they were out of sight Naruto smiled warmly in the direction they had left at. "You can come out now. Itachi-nii." Naruto said as he turned his head to the side. Out of the shadow a black-haired man in a black cloak with red clouds walked out. His eyes were red with three tomoe around each pupil.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun." The Uchiha said to the blond who smiled at him.

"Yes, it has. I see that you left that poor excuse for a village that we used to live in." Naruto said with a wide smirk. As he walked over to the nuke nin. The two fist-bumped each other. "So what happened over the last six years?" the blond asked his brother figure.

Itachi frowned, "I killed off most of my clan with the exceptions of my mother and sister.I couldn't bring myself to murder them in cold blood." the Uchiha said with regret filling his voice. He hated that he had to do that. He killed all his friends within the clan along with the woman he loved. It hurt him the most when he was caught by his mother and sister while killing his father.

Naruto frowned, it wasn't like Itachi to do this since he was a pacifist. "Why did you do it?" Naruto asked his friend.

"They were planning a coup against the leaf. If they had done this many innocents would have died and in the moment of weakness the other villages would have attacked and in the end another war would have started." Itachi said. As much as he wanted to see the village burn, he didn't want his sister to grow up in a war. It was the worst kind of life one could have.

Naruto smiled sadly at this, he almost relate to Itachi now, he had just finished sounding like a crazed maniac to his sister. Hell he could be labeled a terrorist because of what he did. "I see, it must have been hard."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but I have to ask, how did you obtain the Rinnegan?" the Mangekyou user asked the blond.

Naruto smirked, "Secret." he said much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Same old Naruto." He muttered, though he couldn't blame him for having secrets since he too had many secrets. "Naruto-kun, I sense a large amount of ANBU coming this way. We must get going." Within moments both were gone in gust of wind. A few minutes after they left an entire squad of ROOT ANBU landed in the clearing along with Minato.

"Damn it, he bluffed me out." Minato said in anger, he and Jiraiya sent out every ANBU in the building to look for the bombs only to find absolutely nothing. Naruto hadn't placed any other bombs other than the ones he had already set off.

With Itachi and Naruto

The two S-rank shinobi jumped through the trees away from Konoha. They couldn't afford to take on the entire village by themselves. "Itachi-nii where are we going?" Naruto asked his friends who looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

"We are going to meet up with my allies. They are called the Akatsuki. We are a mercenary group that hunt down high ranking criminals and along with working to free countries under tyranny. However our ultimate it to bring peace to the world." Itachi explained the basics of the Akatsuki.

Naruto looked interested by this group. Like him, they wanted to bring peace to the shinobi world. 'Maybe they can help me. If Itachi-nii trusts them they must be at least semi-decent.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto turned to Itachi, "So what are the other members like?" The blond asked.

Itachi sighed, "Well first there is Kakuze, he's a missing nin from the hidden waterfall village. He is obsessed with money but is good at heart or hearts in his case. He left his village over eighty years ago when they imprisoned him for not being able to kill the Shodai Hokage, he manages our expenses. Thanks to a jutsu he uses he was able to gain immortality. Next, there is Sasori. He too has gained immortality but by turning his body into a puppet. He is our spymaster. He uses a special jutsu to put in spies within the different villages without them even knowing. He left Suna after his parents were killed in war and he was left alone with nothing but his puppets. He was ostracized because of how he found comfort in his puppets over other people. Next is Nagato and his partner Konan, they are the leaders of the Akatsuki. Both lost their parents during the second war. Konan uses paper jutsu while Nagato like you has the Rinnegan"

Now this surprised Naruto. He didn't even think if there was another being with the Rinnegan. "I see" Naruto said as he thought of the they could do. If he could get the Akatsuki to work with him then no one would be able to match the power of two Rinnegan users along with the other two famous shinobi.

"We are currently in the process of trying to recruit three more nuke nin. First is Kisame Hoshigaki of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Next is Diedara the Mad Bomber of Iwa, and lastly is Hidan the Jashinist priest. Those are the three members we are currently after" Itachi said. He knew Nagato would be angry at him for telling an outsider their plans but he knew he could trust Naruto.

"Do you think I could get them to help me bring peace?" Naruto asked

"That I don't know. But I'll introduce you to them." Itachi said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

'With their help, I'll be able to finally bring peace. Just like Hagoromo-tousan wanted.'

* * *

Well there is chapter two of this new story. With the amount of reviews this has been getting I couldn't help but write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Review please. They make me want to write more

Oh yeah, I heard about some SOPA thing, I don't really know what it is but I know it's bad. I don't have the website but I know a lot of other authors have it in their stories. So yeah go support the anti-SOPA petition.

Later guys


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is a bit shorter than the other two since it's been so long. Sorry that it took so long but here is chapter three

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya stood in front of the entire village. It had been nearly an entire day since Naruto's reappearance and attack. They couldn't believe that Naruto could do such a thing and to his own home village. The damage he caused would take weeks to fix since Naruto hadn't pulled punches.

"People of Konoha!" Minato spoke to the crowd of people below him including the newly graduated students of the Academy. "Yesterday our great village was attacked by someone who I never believed would have done this. The attacker was none other than my very own son, Naruto Namikaze." The Hokage announced to the people.

Down below everyone erupted in commotion when they heard that the one they hated and believed had died years ago was back. Narumi who was standing next to her mother looked down, 'Naruto-nii' she said in her mind.

"Not only that but one of our ANBU spotted my wayward son running from the village with non other than Itachi Uchiha, another traitor for our great village. Like Itachi, with a heavy heart I declare Naruto Namikaze an S-rank criminal with a kill on sight order." Minato told the entire village that was cheering for their Hokage in support of his decision to make Naruto a criminal.

In the crowd a raven haired teen looked down and shook in rage at the mention of Itachi, 'Why Naru-kun? Why did you join HIM?!' She thought to herself as tears threatened to escape her eyes. For a second her eyes flashed red with a single tomoe around the pupil.

Jiraiya who stood silently behind Minato just looked down.

Ame

Naruto and Itachi had just crossed into Ame no Kuni which came with a sudden change in weather. The two walked in the rain but neither showed any sign of being uncomfortable. "Naruto-kun, care to tell me why you wear a genjutsu over yourself?" Itachi said as he broke the silence. He had seen it when he first saw Naruto again in Konoha but at the time they needed get out of the village.

Naruto chuckled, "I could never hide anything from your eyes eh Itachi-nii?" Naruto said as he walked next to the Uchiha. "I hide myself because of my physical change during my time away." Naruto said as he made a handsign. "Do you wish to see it?"

Itachi smiled slightly, happy that his little brother figure still trusted him as much as he trusted him. "If you wish." the Uchiha said to the blond.

Naruto nodded, "Kai". Naruto's form changed as his hair became pure white while his skin became a pale porcelain. His nails turned black and clawed while two horns grew out of his forehead and through his hair. Each one of his whisker marks grew longer and thicker than before.

After the transformation had finished, Itachi couldn't' help but feel weak as the power that Naruto started to release far exceeded anything he had ever felt. Seeing that his friend was have problems keeping up with the pressure of his power, Naruto decided to reseal his power.

"Sorry, that was why I kept most of my power sealed behind that genjutsu. When I release it it tends to have effects on the environment." The blond said. Itachi looked around to see it was true. Around them trees had started to grow exponentially when Naruto released his power despite the conditions.

The Uchiha nodded as he recomposed himself before the two started walking through the village hidden in the rain. The sight of some of the buildings which while still impressive because of how tall they were still made Naruto look at them in pity when he saw how some of them looked unfinished or decimated.

"This isn't really the most lively village is it Itachi-nii?" Naruto said as the two walked through the streets towards the tallest tower in the village. The constant rain and depressing feel of the village didn't make Naruto want to stay long.

Itachi looked at Naruto, "Ame has been through a lot over the time it has existed. It was once one of the more powerful minor villages and almost on par with Suna and Kiri however it was used by the other villages as a war ground. The battles between Konoha and Iwa ruined a large part of the country and the civil war they had years ago didn't help as many died then." Itachi explained to the blond sage as they arrived at the front of a wire gate that surrounded the skyscraper where 'Pain' allegedly lived.

The two were granted permission by the shinobi guarding the entrance. Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the amount of steps they would have to climb to reach the Akatsuki leader. 'This better be worth it' Naruto thought to himself and the Kyuubi who ignored him in favor of sleep.

Eventually the two reached the top and stood in front of a large metal door. Itachi looked at Naruto who nodded. The Uchiha pushed the door open and walked into a large room where a pale man with red hair was hooked onto a large chair-like machine. Naruto could see several black rods coming out coming out of the man's back. Naruto could tell that the man was an Uzumaki from his hair but he looked severely malnourished. Standing next to him was a relatively tall woman with blue hair and amber eyes with lavender eye shadow. In her hair she wore a paper flower. She wore the same robe as Itachi but had orange nail polish. Standing on the other side of Nagato stood Orochimaru much to the surprise of both Itachi and Naruto.

"Itachi-san, who is this man." Nagato said to the Uchiha. The older Uzumaki studied the blond but couldn't see his eyes thanks to a straw hat he was wearing.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage. I found him in Konoha while I was spying on them. He disappeared years ago only to come back yesterday where he set off several explosives in Konoha." Itachi said to Nagato, from the movement of his eyes towards Orochimaru Nagato could see that Itachi was curious on why the man who had betrayed them was beside him.

Orochimaru was a very pale man with purple markings around his snake-like eyes. He had long black hair and wore a tan shirt and black pants with a purple rope belt around his waist. "It's been a while Itachi-kun." the snakeman said sporting a wide smirk.

"He never truly betrayed us. I simply ordered him betray us so that he could regain the Yondaime's trust. He is our spy within Konoha and other villages." Nagato explain to the Uchiha before turning to Naruto. "I must ask, why did you abandoned your village after such a long absence."

Naruto sneared when Nagato called Konoha his village, "Konoha was never my home. From my first memory of that place it was a nightmare. But I have my own reasons of being here." Naruto said to the leader of the Akatsuki.

The older Uzumaki raised an eyebrow while Orochimaru and Konan watched on silently at the discussion. "And what reason would that be?" he asked the younger Uzumaki who smirked while his hat still covered his eyes.  
"I wanted to see someone else who possessed the same eyes I do." Naruto said as he lifted his hat of his head to reveal his own set of Rinnegans. The three Akatsuki members couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the Rinnegan.

"How?" Nagato asked as he stared into Naruto's eyes with his own dojutsu.

Naruto smirked when his fellow Uzumaki asked the question, "Sorry, but we all have our little secrets and the way I got mine is on of them." Naruto said much to the annoyance of the redhead who had to agree since he too had secrets he didn't share with any of the other Akatsuki members.

"So, now that you've met me what else did you want? I doubt that you came all this way just to see me." Nagato said to the blond who stared back at Nagato.

Naruto smirked, "Simple. I wanted to form an alliance with you and your group since we share the same goal. We both want peace and if we work together we have a much higher chance of obtaining our goal." Naruto said as his face became serious as did that of Nagato.

"I see. While I agree with your logic and since Itachi trusts you I'll give you a chance, the two of us may have different views on peace as well as conflicting morals."Nagato said to the blond who nodded in agreement.

"You have a point." Naruto said as he thought about all the possible solutions to their problem. "I doubt that you will tell me your plan as neither of us have gain the trust of the other. I will tell you this though, peace brought by force will never last. Only one created by bonds and understanding will form an everlast peace, however there are some that must be eliminated for peace to last" Naruto said with full conviction. It was what the Rikudo had thought him and what he would stick with.

Nagato hummed as he took in what the blond had said. "And how do you plan on accomplishing this?" the redhead asked the sage.

Naruto smirked, "I entend to remove all the cancers of the Ninja world like Konoha and unite all the nations as one through friendship and bonds. By forming strong enough bonds with each village it will slowly starve off the hatred that they share. It may take a while but I know that one day peace will rule." Naruto said with a wide smile showing how confident he was in his plan. He didn't care if it took his entire life but he would accomplish the Rikudo's dream and knew that the key was Ninshou like the Hagoromo thought but only with pre established already in place which was what was missing the first time.

Nagato smiled slightly as he was reminded of what his sensei Jiraiya thought him when they were kids. It still hurt him knowing that the man was still loyal to Konoha but for now that was a matter for another day. "I see. I agree with your way of reaching peace. Yahiko formed the Akatsuki to liberate Ame from the tyrant Hanzo and when Yahiko died because of Konoha I decided to bring peace to the world not just my village."

Naruto walked up to Nagato and extended his right hand. "So do we have an agreement?" Naruto asked the crippled man who stared at the extended hand before releasing his own right hand from the machine and grasping the blond's.

"It appears we do." Nagato said.

"Nagato-sama, can you explain why Orochimaru is here then?" Itachi asked his leader as he glared at the snake sannin who once tried to take his eyes.

"Like I said before, he is my spy in Konoha and in several other villages. Not only that but he is here to help my body recover to a healthy form." Nagato said sadly. He hadn't been able to walk for years now and even though he could control his paths from his location it was nothing like fighting with his own two hands.

"Yes. But I believe thanks to your long lost cousin here." The sannin said as he mostioned to Naruto. " Naruto-kun could use his Naraka path to fully heal you while it would take me months to do so...that is if he can use the Naraka path." Orochimaru said as he thought of the possibilities. He still wanted to obtain immortality but he knew where the right side was and the Akatsuki was a way better side to be on then that of Konoha or by himself. War took his parents from him, it took several of his loved ones from him and he didn't want to go through that again. That was why he wanted figure out a way to become immortal, so he and those precious to him no matter how few would never be separated.

Naruto glared at the sannin, "Of course I know how to use the Naraka path!" Naruto yelled at the sannin as he summoned the King of Hell. "But how come Nagato can't do it himself?" Naruto asked Orochimaru who sighed.

"It is because Nagato did that damage to his own body using his Rinnegan. The King of Hell can't heal someone who has used the outer path if the same person is the one to summon him. It must be a different person. It is a failsafe to make sure no one ever goes around using the Outer Path to destroy the world." Orochimaru explained to the blond.

Naruto almost smashed his head into a wall when he remembered that the Rikudou had taught him that during his training. "Okay then, lets do it!" Naruto said. Konan finally spoke up.

"Are you sure this is wise Nagato-kun? Maybe it may be safer to let things stay as they are?" She asked concerned for her best friend's safety. He was the only thing she had left from her childhood and didn't want to lose him because of an accident.

"No. Even if there is the slightest chance that it will work, I will embrace it no matter the consequences." Nagato said as he released himself from his chair. The redhead fell forward only to be caught by Naruto. "Konan, please remove the rods from my back." He asked the blue haired woman who nodded and presided to remove them.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll kill you two." She said with a glare at Orochimaru and Naruto. Naruto was a bit nervous since this was the first time he had ever used the Naraka path on someone other than Kurama or Hagoromo during their training.

A long armlike hand came out of the King of Hell's mouth and grabbed Nagato, pulling him in. The King chewed for a few seconds before spitting Nagato's from out. Nagato looked healthy again as the holes from the rods has vanished and he no longer looked malnourished. Nagato tried standing up only for his legs to give in.

"Are you okay Nagato-nii?" Naruto asked as he took a knee next to the redhead. The leader of the Akatsuki nodded.

"Yes, only my legs feel numb from disuse." Nagato said as he was helped to his feet by Naruto who handed him off to Konan who had tears in her eyes and had broke her her neutral expression.

"Thank you." She said to Naruto as she lead Nagato to a chair. Turning to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, you said you had important information about Konoha what would effect us."

"Are you sure that it's okay if Naruto-kun hears this? He may not be trustworthy." Orochimaru asked his leader.

Nagato was silent for a few second before answering, "Yes. Itachi is one of our most loyal members and he trusted him enough to bring him here. He is also the reason that I will be able to walk again. He has more than earned the right to hear this if it involves his father." Nagato answered. Naruto was happy that Nagato didn't deny him the right to hear what Konoha had been doing over the last few years.

Orochimaru became serious as he stepped forwards. Nagato motioned for him to explain. "I have found out that over the last few years Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage has been working with a masked man to create an artificial Rinnegan using the blood of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju." the snake sannin said with a hint of dread. Nagato narrowed his eyes when the snake sannin talked about a masked man. A masked man had been responsible for the Kyuubi attack from what he had learned from the sannin as well as tried to tempt him to follow a twisted version of peace.

Naruto growled at the mention of his father. "What does he intend to to with the Rinnegan he has created?" the blond said barely able to hold back his anger at his father for what he was doing. To disgrace the name of the Rikudou by making a false version of his eyes, it was something he wouldn't, no couldn't forgive.

Everyone sweated a bit from the KI that Naruto was putting out, "At the moment they have only gained a single eye and that took nearly five years to grow. They have spent millions on the research which is largely unknown by the public and only Minato, the masked man, Danzo, and the elders truly know about it. However the eye is significantly weaker than a real Rinnegan like the ones the two of you use. It is limited to being able to control bijuus and using the outer path. Their plan however is to use it to capture all the Bijuu and seal it within the Gedo then release the Juubi and seal it in Naruko-chan while destroying her mind to make her their ultimate weapon." Orochimaru finished explaining to the other four in the room.

The killer intent Naruto was now putting out made the amount he was letting loose before seem like a genin trying to intimidate a Kage. The rage Naruto now had for his father ripped the seals on him apart revealing his true form.

"Naruto…" Itachi gasped as he fell to his knees along with Orochimaru and Konan. Nagato was panting heavily as he looked at Naruto. "Please calm down." Naruto took a deep breath before bring his power back under control and setting up his transformation again so he looked fully human.

"I'm sorry. Let continue to talk about by _father._" Naruto said but spat out the word father. The four continued to talk about what they were planning on doing in the future regarding the events in Konoha and what Minato was up to.

"I can't do this alone." Naruto said with a scowl. As much as he wanted to believe he could destroy Konoha single handedly, the only way he could was if he went all out and used the full power of the fruit, but then he would be no better than Kaguya-the Rikudo's mother. No, he would only use the true powers of the fruit as a last resort, he would rely on what he had learned about the Rinnegan and the elements Hagoromo thought him.

Nagato nodded, "If what Konoha is planning does become a reality I'm sure that even we will need some help." the redhead said frowning. He wanted to believe that he and his group could take on anything that Konoha could throw at them but he wasn't sure if they could face a revived Juubi.

"Then I have a request." Naruto said with a shit eating grin, "I want to join the Akatsuki. Like I said before, we stand a greater chance of winning if we work side by side." Naruto said grinning at his fellow Uzumaki.

Nagato once again went silent before nodding and summoning a ring with an orange front and the kanji for the number three in the middle. "Take this. It symbolizes your membership in our organization." Naruto took the ring and put it on the figure Nagato told him to.

"Well, I guess we work to do."

Itachi walked up to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I would like to test your ability in battle." The Uchiha said as he activated his sharingan.

Naruto smirked when he heard this, "I was thinking the same thing." Naruto said before he turned to Nagato, "Do you have any place where he could battle?" he asked his fellow Rinnegan user.

"Yes, Konan lead them to the base's training ground." The Uzumaki said to his childhood friends.

Konan nodded, "Of course Nagato." She said pleasantly to the leader of the Akatsuki. Motioning for the two former citizens of Konoha to follow, she lead them to an empty floor. "The two of you may battle here. This floor was made for high level training but please don't do anything stupid." She said emotionlessly to the two.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he passed by her with Itachi trailing behind him.

Itachi faced Naruto and got into a stance, "Ready?" The Uchiha asked his friend.

Naruto smirked before charging at Sharingan user with a kunai in each hand.

* * *

Bet you guys never expected Orochimaru being a good guy eh?

Please review

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! I'm happy that the anti-Hinata reviews have died down since last chapter so that's cool. Now a lot of you have been talking about know Naruto should be stronger than Minato and how before I said he was weaker and now I said he was stronger. Okay so it's like this, in his sealed state he's weaker by a slight margin but in his full out form he could crush basically anyone. But people fear power, and in the last chapter when he released the environment around him morphed. As for why he doesn't just save his presious people right then and there well I go a bit into that somewhere in this chapter.

I'm not going to go into it more for the sake of hiding future story events

Harem- Kushina, Naruko, Samui, Yugito, Mei, Fu, Karin, Anko, fem-Sasuke (Setsuna), Mikoto,Tayuya, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Konan, fem-Haku

* * *

Itachi and Naruto stared into each other's as they prepared to fight. The large room was silent before the whiling of shuriken cutting air broke the silence. Itachi had started the fight by flicking a handful of shuriken at the blond who replaced himself with a chair.

Itachi turned in time to block a hit from Naruto's shakujo with his tanto. The blond jumped back and held out his left hand in time to absorb a fireball from Itachi. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto absorb his jutsu.

Naruto smirked as his left hand turned into a robotic canon. Chakra charged at the front of the barrel before it fired a beam of energy at the Uchiha. The Uchiha dispersed into into a flurry of crows right as the beam hit him.

Naruto turned and blocked a slash from Itachi from behind with his shakujo. "Nice try Itachi-nii, Shinra Tensei." Naruto said calmly. A dome of force sent Itachi flying back towards a wall. The Uchiha corrected himself and landed on the wall, 'I have five seconds.' Itachi thought as he threw several shuriken at the Uzumaki. Naruto jumped over them only for them to turn around and come back at him as he was in the air.

The blonde smirked as he made a single hand sign. Within milliseconds a wall made out of a purple gemlike material came out of the ground blocking Itachi's attack. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto use the Shoton. Naruto took advantage of Itachi's shock to attack with the end of his shakujo which had morphed into a massive hammer.

Itachi was able to jump out of the way in time before the hammer smashed through the wall. Uchiha activated his sharingan and charged at the Uzumaki. Instead of blocking Itachi, Naruto held his shakujo which had returned to it's original form to block on his right. The sound of metal hitting metal resonated as Itachi appeared there trying to overpower Naruto.

"**Good job Kit." **The Kyuubi said to Naruto from within his mind. He had woken up in time to see Naruto start his battle with Itachi. Naruto smiled when he heard the bijuu in him speak.

The raven haired Akatsuki member twisted his body and landed a kick to Naruto's side. The blond slid a bit. Seeing the Uchiha charging at him with a kunai in each hand Naruto used the body of the shukujo to block every slash that Itachi was sending at him. Itachi was fast but compared to his 'father' or Hagoromo he was slow.

Naruto saw an opening and hit Itachi dead center in the solar plexus with the butt of the staff. The Uchiha gasped and spat out blood before he was sent flying by another Shinra Tensei. Before Itachi hit the wall he faded into the air. Naruto felt something grab on to him but before he could retaliate he was thrown two other Itachis materialized behind him and attempted to cut him with their tantos. Naruto turned and threw two chakra rods at the clones. The third Itachi jumped at the airborne blond. Naruto sensed Itachi coming at him after he destroyed the two clones. The Uzumaki twisted himself in time to block but in doing so he stared into Itachi's sharingan. The Uchiha prodigy smirked as he activated his mangekyou.

"Tsukuyomi" Itachi whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear as his world vanished in favor of a pitch black field with a crimson red sky and moon with black clouds dotting the sky. "It's over." Itachi said calmly.

Naruto only smirked as he let out a roar while his eyes glowed in power. Itachi held his eye in pain as the illusionary world crumbled around him. Itachi released the genjutsu instead of trying to overpower Naruto which he knew he wasn't able to do.

Itachi jumped away from Naruto, his right eye was now closed had a lone tear of blood coming from the side. "Giving up Itachi?" Naruto taunted.

Itachi glared with his open eye before he blurted into a flock of crows that circle Naruto as they dropped hundreds of black feathers blocking Naruto's view on his surrounding. "No." Itachi's voice echoed. A black feather skimmed Naruto's face leaving a paper thin cut.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to sense Itachi's position in the genjutsu using a bit of senjutsu. Sensing Itachi's presence coming from his left Naruto moved only to get cut again when he touched another feather.

'Shadow clones' Naruto thought before he he decided to end it. "Shinra Tensei" Naruto spoke calmly as an blast of force destroyed the clones and knocked Itachi back. Naruto looked at Itachi but saw that it was an illusion.

Naruto let out a massive pulse of nature chakra that ripped apart the genjutsu. In front of him Itachi was standing. Neither looked tired but Itachi knew when he was beat. Naruto could break his genjutsu and absorb his ninjutsu. In terms of taijutsu Naruto was physically stronger and faster. His only hope would be activating Susanoo but then he would risk going blind early.

"I surrender." Itachi said as he put his hands up in defence.

Naruto nodded as the two walked out of the room.

Time skip 3 months

Naruto and Itachi stared as they watched a team from Konoha try and beat Zabuza Momochi. The two Akatsuki members had been sent out by Nagato or Pain as they were to refer to him by to liberate the Wave from a man called Gato.

Ironically the team just happened to be the same one their sisters were placed in. The team consisted of both Naruko and Setsuna along with a pink haired girl who Kakashi referred to as Sakura. They saw Kakashi get captured by a man they recognized as Zabuza Momochi, along with the three genin and ship builder get surrounded by water clones.

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head and was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Should we interfere?" Itachi asked his blond partner who unlike him wasn't wearing the Akatsuki outfit in favor of his own clothing. He was trying to hold himself back from revealing themselves but he didn't want his sister to be in danger.

"Well we can't let our sisters die can we?" Naruto said as he walked out of their hiding spot with Itachi in tow. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we can't allow you to kill the girls or the bridge builder." Naruto said coldly at Zabuza. The three girls and Tazuna turned to see the two wanted men walk towards them.

'Nii-kun' Naruko thought as she saw her brother, to her side she could see Setsuna shaking in rage when she saw Itachi. "Setsuna-chan, please calm down." She whispered to her best friend.

"Well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha" The missing nin from kiri said as he looked at Itachi before looking at Naruto, " and Naruto Namikaze, the man who bombed Konoha." Zabuza said out loud.

"Leave now Zabuza. You know you can't beat us, you're outmatched." Naruto said with a smirk as he talked to the shirtless man. Zabuza growled at the insult to his skill, we would not let some KID talk down to him like that.

"Get him"

The three clones rushed at Naruto and Itachi who stayed in their spot looking bored. "Pathetic" Naruto said. The Uzumaki flicked his wrist summoning several blades of wind to destroy the water clones.

Setsuna's eyes widened when she saw what Naruto did to the clones. "Narumi-chan, how is Naru-kun so strong?" She said through her shock. She could feel some strange power coming of of him but his eyes were covered by his straw hat.

"I don't know, but from what I overheard tou-san and Jiraiya-sensei it has something to do with his eyes." The female Uzumaki responded. She wanted to bring her brother back to the village so that they could be a family again. That was her dream even more so than becoming Hokage.

Sakura looked confused by what was going on, "Wait! Who are those two?!" the pink haired kunoichi asked her two teammates.

Setsuna growled a bit in anger, "Those two are my brother, Itachi Uchiha and Naruko's brother Naruto Namikaze." she said barely able to restrain herself from attacking the man who murdered her family.

Sakura's eyes widened, "No way! They're your brothers!?" The pink haired girl yelled in shock.

Naruto turned to the pink hair girl, his eyes still covered by his hat, "Can you please be quiet. Your yelling is giving me a headache." Naruto said coldly. Hearing the sound of something cutting air, Naruto brought his staff up in time to block a strike from another water clone.

Without wasting a second, Naruto destroyed the clone with a flick of his shakujo before making his way towards Zabuza who was still holding Kakashi in a water prison. Naruto shifted his head up revealing his eyes to both Zabuza and Kakashi.

'His eyes!' Zabuza thought in shock at the sight of the strange yet powerful eyes. Zabuza knew he had seen or heard of similar eyes in an old book in Kiri but he couldn't place his finger on it. "One more step and your friend here dies." The nuke nin said as he upped the pressure within the prison.

The blond shinobi didn't even hesitate to respond, "Go ahead, a mutt like him should be put down when it follows a monster as a master." Naruto said coldly which slightly unnerved Zabuza at the frostbite inducing tone Naruto used.

Before anyone could move Zabuza went flying towards Naruto as if be was being pulled by an invisible force. When the former Kiri nin was within his range, Naruto created a chakra rod and speared in through the missing nin's body. "I missed all major organs, but you will die from blood loss if you're not treated soon." And with that Naruto threw him against a tree, "Come out! I know you're there" the blond said out loud.

A few seconds after Naruto's order a kunoichi disguised as a hunter-nin outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around the waist was a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on the ninja's fingernails and toenails in matching blue-green color. Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

Without uttering a word she picked up the missing nin before vanishing in a swirl of water. Naruto turned when he heard yelling, he was greeted by the sight of Setsuna trying to kill Itachi without any luck. From the corner of his eye he saw his sister coming at him with a sword in hand.

Sighing, the blond easily blocked his sister's attack, "Imoto, why are you attacking me?" Naruto asked his sister in a slightly warmer tone than what he normally used.

His sister smiled, "Because, my goal, my dream is to bring you back so that we can be a family again just like before you left." Naruko said as she tried to overpower Naruto but to no avail as Naruto proved to be far too powerful for her.

A sad smile graced Naruto's lips at his sister's words, "I'm sorry Naru-chan but those days are in the past." Naruto said sadly before he became serious, "I will never go back to Konoha unless it's to burn it to the ground. Konoha is a parasite that must be eradicated in order for this world to progress towards peace. I'm sorry." and with that Naruto flicked his sister to her pink hair teammate as Itachi threw Setsuna back to her team.

"Lets leave Itachi." Naruto said to his partner before the sound of a thousand birds filled the area. Everyone turned to Kakashi who was holding a chidori in his right hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't allow you to leave here alive. Come with us or die" Kakashi threatened his teacher's son who only stared at Kakashi as if he was a mere bug before him.

Naruto suddenly let out a low chuckle, "Then come at me, show me how worthless you truly are mutt." Naruto said to the former ANBU. Kakashi growled before he charged at Naruto.

"NO!" Both Setsuna and Naruko cried when they saw their teacher charge at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand just stood his ground as he waited for the silver hair shinobi to get to him. What happened next would be a moment that would be ingrained in the brains of the three kunoichi.

Naruto had caught the chidori with his bare hand and showed no reaction as the electricity from the jutsu dwindled to nothing.

"What kind of monster are you?" Kakashi said in a barely audible whisper that only Naruto was able to hear. He couldn't believe that his original jutsu-one that had gained the same rank as his sensei's Rasengan- had be crushed by the sheer amount of power the man before him held.

The blond Rinnegan user smirked as he leaned towards Kakashi's ear, "The one that will change the world." Naruto said so that only the jonin could hear him. As the last word left Naruto's mouth the sickening sound of bones being crushed resonated in the clearing. What followed were Kakashi's screams of pain as the bones in his right hand were crushed.

"He's a monster!" Sakura yelled in fear of the blond who had just done what her and her teammates couldn't do in hours within the span of a few seconds.

Naruto let go of Kakashi's arm letting the jonin form Konoha drop to his knees. "Don't worry, your hand will heal. I hope that you have a medic though." He said as he threw a side glance at the three genin.

Naruko couldn't believe how far her brother outclassed her. She knew that if she had tried to do what Naruto had just done she would have surely lost her arm. Setsuna wasn't doing much better, Kakashi had been known for being one of the village's best yet her childhood friend had crushed him like an ant.

'Is this the level of power an S-rank hold?' She asked herself, as far as she knew both Naruto and Itachi had the same rank which meant that Naruto was more or less at Itachi's level but she knew deep down that Naruto was far stronger than Itachi.

"Nii-kun! Remember this! I will bring you back to Konoha! We will be a family again!" She yelled at the retreating form of her elder twin brother.

Naruto smiled as he walked away, "We shall see my foolish little sister. But you'll have to beat be first." the blond said before looking back at the team of kunoichi. "Take care, Naru-chan, Setsuna-chan. We will meet again" Naruto said as his hat tilted up allowing Setsuna, Sakura, and Tazuna to see his eyes. The female Uchiha blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto's eyes and he kind yet intense power they held.

Naruto turned away from the konoha group and vanished into the foliage with Itachi.

"We need to get Kakashi-sensei to a safe place." Naruko said as she looked down at her unconscious teacher.

"My house is only a few minutes away. Follow me" Tazuna said as he lead the three kunoichi which were carrying their sensei to his home. On the inside he was having a panic attack, the ninja he had hired had been brushed off by a single man and the strongest was now injured. He hoped that those to-Itachi and Naruto- were on his side.

Later

Naruto and Itachi watched from a distance as their sisters trained in chakra control, both had proud smiles when they saw them both reach the top of the trees.

"They have come a long way." Itachi said to his partner. He had done a lot of things that he regretted but saving his sister has never been one of them.

Naruto nodded before summoning a white bird with Rinnegan for eyes, "Give this to Naruko and Setsuna." He said as he presented a box to the bird. The bird took it in it's talons before flying off.

"I hope that we can get them away from that place." The Uzumaki said with a tinge of regret in his voice. He really wanted to take his his precious people away from Konoha but he knew that if he did that now without any backing from the other villages he would be a target by the likes of Kumo and Iwa who would want to gain the bloodline of the Uzumaki and Uchiha. First he needed them as allies.

"I'm sure we will but first we have to make preparations." The Uchiha had as he watched the two go back inside the house after climbing down from the trees. "From the damage you did to Zabuza he'll be combat ready again within one to two weeks." Itachi said change the subject as the two walked back to their hotel.

"When the time comes, you infiltrate Gato's house and kill any and all bandits and ninja that he has under his payroll. I'll deal with Zabuza and his partner along with the Konoha team." Naruto said calmly as he and Itachi enter the hotel.

"And if Konoha calls for help?"

"They will most likely call Jiraiya here since he knows the most about the Rinnegan. I'll take care of him too." Naruto responded. When they walked into their room the first thing they noticed was a bingo book most likely to inform the guest of people they should watch out for. Naruto opened up to the 'S-rank' section.

Name-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Birthday- October 10th

Hair-Spiky blond

Eyes- metallic purple with four centric rings around pupil-maybe be a doujutsu

Rank-S

Village of Birth- Konoha

Clan- Uzumaki

Know family- Father:Minato Namikaze(Yondaime Hokage), Mother:Kushina Uzumaki, Sister:Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

Notes- Cause of the bombing in Konoha months ago, is said to possess a powerful Dojutsu. He is rumored to be part of a criminal organization but there is no clear evidence. He is often seen with the S-rank missing nin from Konoha, Itachi Uchiha. If spotted with Itachi nearby, retreat is recommended.

Bounty-70,000,000 ryo

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the amount of money his name was worth.

Tazuna's house

Setsuna and Naruko were about to go to sleep when they heard a tap of their window. The two kunoichi grabbed a kunai each as they slowly creeped to the window. When they got there, the only thing there was a package and a white bird flying away in the distance.

The two kunoichi took the package in and read the paper.

'Happy late birthday'

As they opened the package they found two necklaces each with a single curved red jewel. On one of them was an engraving of the Uzumaki clan symbol while on the other was the Uchiha clan symbol.

'Naru-kun' both thought as they picked up their respective necklaces.

* * *

And before all you Itachi-fanboys/girls start getting your torches and pitchforks for making Itachi lose so easily let me say two things. First Naruto is using the RINNEGAN which allows him to absorb any jutsu. Second they are fighting in a room inside of a building that they do NOT want to destroy. Going Susano'o+room constraints= bad news for the building.

Leave comments and Reviews please they are greatly appreciated. PM if you want

Later


End file.
